I Married My Best Friend
by Andrea1301
Summary: Beck and Jade Oliver's life seemed complete and perfect for their fans.They were the most admired happy couple in Hollywood. But what happens when they can't seem to form a family?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… this is my new Bade one-shot, I know it is long, but please give it a try. **

**Disclaimer: I am a girl, and I am pretty sure Dan Schneider is a grown up man. If I owned Victorious, I would be rich and buy myself red hair extensions, but I am not, and my mother doesn't want to buy them for me. Phoey!**

**Jade's P.O.V: **

I looked at Beck, who was driving us to Rachel's birthday party. She was his sister's daughter, and had become my official in-law last year after our wedding.

"I can't believe little Rach is turning eight." He smiled.

"I can't believe you woke me up so early." I smirked.

"You know she wants you to be there. In fact, he loves you more than me, and she is MY niece." He pouted.

"You know I'm cooler than you, and she is MY niece too, now" I said pointing at my wedding ring. He just smiled widely. Beck loved the times I talked about as a married couple.

"I love you." He stated, taking his hand of the steering wheel to kiss mine.

"I know, I love me too." He parked near the place where we were supposed to meet everyone. Beck's sister, Lexi, had a lot of horses and we were going horseback riding through the woods. As much as I hated to admit it, I loved the idea.

We got of the car and he took my hand. I smiled and started looking everywhere, and I found Rachel talking to her mom about something I didn't hear.

"Happy B-day, Rach!" I said when she saw us.

"Hey, kiddo, 'sup!" Beck greeted her as I gave the little girl a hug.

"Uncle Beck! Auntie Jade!" she yelled, climbing on Beck's arms.

"Wow! You've definitely grown up." He teased and Rach glared at him. I just smiled.

"So, how are you doing Rach?" I asked.

"I'm really excited! We are going horseback riding!" she smiled. I noticed Lexi calling Beck.

"Babe, I think Lexi wants to talk to you." I said motioning towards his sister.

"Yeah, I'll be back."

I sited in a chair and Rachel sat on my lap. "I really missed you, Auntie Jade." She said. "I´m glad that you and Uncle Beck are back from New York. My parents were really weird and I wanted to go stay with you."

"What do you mean your parents were weird?" I asked. Rach loved her parents, and they loved her. She had stayed with us a couple of times when they were on a trip, and she liked staying in our home, but she missed her parents a lot. She would never want to get away them.

"Well, when we were eating, they didn't talk to each other, or smiled like they used to. And mom is been sleeping in my room a lot." Rach frowned, she reminded me of Beck when she did that.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, you know they love you a lot." I hugged her. "Just as much as me and Beck do."

"I thought that, but, haven't you noticed? Dad is not here, Jade." I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I noticed my phone buzz. It was a text from Beck.

_Hey babe, we need to talk, it's about Lexi, I'll wait for you in the barn. PS: Don't bring Rach. Love you. _

"Rach, I need to go talk with your uncle, can you go with Cat for a minute? I'll be back and we'll finish talking." I put her down and she ran towards Cat.

I found my way to the barn and saw Beck sitting next to my horse, Scissors. I sat down next to him and he put his arms around my waist, pulling me on his lap. I rested my head on his chest, felling in Heaven.

"Lexi told me something" he started. It was obvious that it was something bad. "I can't believe they are doing this to Rachel."

"They are doing what!" I snapped. I could get he was hurt, but it annoyed me that I was the one who didn't know what was going on.

"They are getting divorced." He sighed. I could tell he was more worried about Rach than his sister, but I couldn't blame him. Lexi was a great girl and all, but when it came to Beck, she wasn't the best big sister someone could ask for.

After he moved in with me 7 years ago- the same year we finished Hollywood Arts- she didn't even called him to say hi. We found out from Beck's parents that she got married and was pregnant. She came back to give birth and we went to see her. She needed someone to help her with the baby, because even though her husband was there, they traveled a lot and she figured out it wouldn't be the best for her daughter. Lexi asked Mr. and Mrs. Oliver to take care of Rach, but they were too mad at her. Beck loved his sister despite everything she had done and agreed to help her. I supported Beck and we took care of Rachel every time her parents weren't home.

But of course, Lexi was going to get divorced. She didn't care a bit about her daughter's feelings; all she cared about was her.

"They want us to take care of Rach; and of course Lexi doesn't wanna tell her." Beck continued.

"I can't believe it." I sighed. "After all we've done for her; she wants us to tell Rachel that she is not going to see her dad everyday anymore."

He hugged me tighter and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Promise me we're never gonna get there, Jade. I know we fight a lot, but I don't want us to end that way." He said.

"I promise you, and you know why?" I asked turning around so I could face him. "Because when I was a little girl and my parents got divorced, I promised myself I would find my prince and never, ever let him go away from me. I can't imagine my life without you, Beck." I felt his soft, warm lips in mine and I couldn't help but smile. Our lips moved in sync, like they had done so many times before and I just felt home. When we pulled away, his smiled vanished.

"How are we going to tell her?" He asked.

"While you were talking to Lexi, she told me her parents had been a little weird lately. She already knows something, and she is terrified." I sobbed. "I just can't believe we have to break Rach's heart as my parents broke mine."

Beck pulled me closer to him and I just cried in his chest for what felt like hours.

"You don't have to, babe. Lexi is my sister." He tried to comfort me.

"We are going to do it together, Beck. We are married know and she is our niece." I said wiping my tears with my sleeve.

"Okay." He kissed my forehead and got up. "Lexi is traveling to Paris for the week; we have to tell her then."

I tried to enjoy the rest of the party, but every time Rachel smiled, I remembered that we had to make her cry. Finally, it was time to go home.

"Bye uncle Beck! Bye auntie!" she smiled running towards me.

"Mom told me I'm going to stay with you this week! Can we finish the singing contest?" She pouted.

"Of course we can, lil' girl." Beck smiled. We got in the car and drove home. I stormed to the room and collapsed in our bed. He lay down beside me.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked pulling me closer to him.

"No, I'm not." I broke down. "This whole Rachel thing reminds me of my parents. What if… she turns out like me? You know… all dark and mean. I had good luck and found you… What if she doesn't?" I was really worried about Rach, she didn't deserve everything she would have to go throw.

"It's okay, babe." He said stroking my hair. "You know there is nothing we can do. We will help her." I just kept crying.

"I'm fine." I said. "She is coming tomorrow, right?" He nodded. "Well, we better decide when we are telling her, 'cuz we have all week."

"What about Wednesday? We take her to ballet class, go grab some ice-cream and then we tell her?" I agreed.

We got under the covers and felt asleep quickly.

…

I woke up next morning and saw Beck was still sleeping. I looked at him and smiled. I loved waking up every day and seeing him by mi side. I rested my head in my arms and started playing absent-mindly with my wedding ring.

"Good morning, beautiful." Beck smiled and kissed me. I put my hands in his hair and he placed his in my waist. We pulled away gasping for air.

"Don't be a sap." I snapped. He just laughed.

"We have to get going, babe. I told Lexi we would be there at seven o'clock." He said.

"Why would you do that?" I growled. "You know how much I hate getting up so early.

"It's about Rachel, Jade. She is a kid who needs to go to school."

"Well that's stupid."

"And of course…. I have coffee for you in the kitchen." He smirked.

I got up quickly and ran towards the bathroom. We got ready and he gave me my coffee.

"Hey guys!" Lexi greeted us when we arrived. As much as tried to like her in the past seven years for Beck and Rach, I couldn't help but glared at her. "You told her, huh?" she asked Beck.

"Of course I did, she is my wife." I smiled at the sound of that. I could see Beck was really mad at her too.

"Jade! Uncle Beck!" Rach screamed and hugged us.

"Hey kiddo!" I smiled and Lexi gave Beck her backpack.

"I'll be back next Monday, sweetie. Have fun!" She said kissing her daughter. We got in the car and drove her to school.

"Bye guys!" She hopped of the car. Beck drove me to work.

"I'll pick you up around six, 'kay?" He said kissing my forehead.

"'Kay" I muttered. I got of the car and entered my office. I was working on a new play called The Mystery of The Unknown.

"Hi, Jade!" I girl I didn't know greeted me.

"Get lost!" I hissed back. I wasn't in the mood for talking to some chick whose life was perfect.

…

It was 5:50 so I got my things in order and went downstairs. I immediately saw Beck's truck parked in front of me. Rachel was in the back seat playing with her IPod.

"Hey, babe!" I got in the car and he kissed me.

"Get a room!" Rach whined from the back. We laughed.

The next day passed away easily and too soon, it was already Wednesday. Rachel had a room in our house, so we could talk without her hearing.

"I don't wanna do this." I said getting up to make breakfast.

"We don't have a choice." Beck said, pulling me down in bed and hoping on top of me. He kissed me with so much love and passion that for one moment I forgot about the whole family drama.

"I know." I sighed when we pulled apart.

"Why don't we convince Rach to ditch school and take her to the fair?" He suggested. It seemed like a good idea, but…

"You know I don't like the fair!" I growled.

"C'mon, babe!" He smiled. "It will be fun I promise."

"Fine!" I mumbled. "I'll go talk with Rach; you take a shower and get dress." I ordered.

I got up and opened Rachel bedroom's door. She was still asleep with that smile on her lips only children have.

"Hey, lil' girl!" I entered the room. She moaned.

"Jade!" She smiled when she saw it was me.

"Your uncle and I got an idea; why don't you ditch school so we can go to have some fun at the fair?"

"That sounds great! But mom will get mad." She pouted.

"Your mother doesn't need to know." I smirked.

"You won't tell her?" She asked and I shook my head. "Okay, let's go to the fair!" She got up and started showering.

I went back to our room to find Beck dressing up. I showered and got dressed. I put my make-up on and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Where are you going?" I felt Beck's breath on my neck and his arms around my waist.

"To make breakfast, you dumbass!" I smiled.

"Why don't we have some decent breakfast today?" He teased. I saw Rach enter the kitchen and sit on the table.

"Oh so the breakfast I make isn't decent?" I snapped and got out of his arms so I could think strait.

"Oh, you _make _cereal and Jet Sky coffee?" He smiled.

"I _made _eggs yesterday!" I defended myself.

"You _burned _eggs yesterday." Rach piped in. Beck laughed.

"So you think you can make a better breakfast?" I challenged them.

"Of course we can. Right Beck?" Rachel laughed. They got everything ready to do omelets. Who knew you had to use flour? I watched as they started a flour battle.

"You know you'll have to shower again after that right?" I smiled. Beck started walking towards me, hands full of flour. "What are you doing? If you have any respect for your life, back off!" He chuckled and put his hands on my cheeks, "I'm going to kill you!" I yelled as we started running through the house like two teenagers. Rach just stood there and took pictures of us. But we weren't teens anymore and we needed to get ready to tell our niece something that would ruin her childhood.

I sat down on the couch, and Beck sat down beside me. We kept laughing so hard, Rachel thought we were crazy.

"We should probably get going." She suggested.

…

"Are you insane? I won't get into that horrible thing with you!" I yelled as my husband and niece dragged me to the staring wheel.

"Yes you will, and you know why? Because you love us." Beck laughed and paid for the tickets.

"Rach, please, don't make me do this." I begged her. She was my last hope. I was afraid of heights, Beck knew that, and here he was. Dragging me towards my biggest fear.

"I'm sorry." She smiled, as she hopped into the wagon, next to Beck, who patted the empty seat next to them. I gulped.

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you." He whispered in my ear, once I was sitting next to him.

…

Okay, so… I have to admit the ride wasn't _that _bad. After we got out of the Wheel of Fortune, we went to eat candy cottons. Well… Rach and Beck did. Even after college I still hated pink stuff. We got to a couple more rides and Rachel and I couldn't convince Beck to come to the haunted mansion with us, so we entered alone. It was by far the best attraction of the day.

At 07:00 p.m. we were finally exhausted and practically dragged Rach to the truck.

"I don't wanna go!" She whined. If I didn't love her so much, I would have scolded her for whining.

"I know, Rach, but Jade and I are really tired. Why don't we go home and order some pizza?" Beck tried to put some sense into her.

"All right, but you gotta let me watch Bones with Jade." She said.

"You are eight!" Beck exclaimed. "Jade, why on earth did you show a little girl a show about anthropologists who investigate murders?"

"Because I knew it would annoy you." I smirked and winked at Rach, who tried to wink back, but ended up closing both eyes.

The ride home was silent, except for Rachel singing randomly the songs she knew on the radio. Beck and I knew what going home meant, and neither of us wanted to do what we were about to.

"We are here." Beck said, pulling into our driveway. Parking the car next to the silver RV we didn't have the heart to throw away. I was secretly hopping Rachel would fall asleep on our way here, but it was a lost cause with so much sugar and adrenaline running through her veins.

"Why don't you go get changed while Beck and I call the pizza restaurant?" I asked and our niece hopped out of the car, running to her room. I sighed and started massaging my temples as Beck got out of the truck and opened my door.

"Are you okay?" He asked while he closed the door and put his arm around my shoulders, guiding me towards the front door.

"No I am not, Beck. I can't stand not being able of doing anything." I mumbled. He knew better than to try to calm me down with kind words, so he just pecked me on the lips.

"Rachel! Come here! Jade and I have something to tell you!" He yelled

"Coming!" Rach came running down the hallway and sat down on one of the couches of the living room.

"Look, sweetheart, these aren't good news." I started explaining and Beck took my hand, trying to help. The smile that had been all day on Rach's face quickly wiped away.

"What happened is everything all right?" She asked. She was the smartest 8 year old I had ever met.

"No, kiddo, it is not." Beck sighed.

"You're parents…. they are…" I tried to continue.

"Rachel, your parents are getting divorced." Beck said. It was the first time I had heard him talk to his niece so seriously, he always smiled and joked with her like he was another kid.

"What?" Rach yelled. "Who told you that? Come on, Beck, you're kidding me, right? Jade! Tell him it is not funny!"

"Hun', he is not joking. Your mom didn't want to tell you so she asked us to do it for her." I explained. She started sobbing. I sat next to her and started patting her back. "Everything will be okay, Rach. It has nothing to do with you."

"Of course it does! I have a lot of friends with divorced parents, Jade. They don't look happy. I will have to choose between living with my mom or my dad and I don't want to! I hate them both!" She exclaimed.

"Please, Rachel, don't say that. My parents were divorced too, and I also thought I hated them, I didn't want to choose between them and there was a horrible audience where a judge decided I had to stay with my dad. I never had someone to support my dreams as a kid. Don't make the same mistake I did. When I realized I loved my dad, he had already re-married and didn't care about me anymore. Your parents love you, Rach. They just don't love each other anymore." I said. She smiled, but still sobbing.

"Hey, kiddo, don't cry." Beck said sitting down beside me and pulling her to his lap. "You now Jade and I won't ever leave you alone. You can live here as long as you want, right babe?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Thanks, but let me ask you something." Rach said looking at me. "How do you know _you _are not going to get divorced? How do you know you won't stop loving Beck and he won't stop loving you?" I looked over to my husband and it only took me to see his beautiful eyes, to know the answer.

"Rach, I have known your uncle since I was twelve and he was thirteen, we started dating when I was fourteen, but he has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. When I needed someone to believe in me, when my father didn't, he was there. The sad truth is that love can fade away if you can't put up with the other persons flaws, and believe me, I have a lot, but Beck and I have been together forever and will always be, because I married my best friend." I smiled looking at Beck.

"You know, Rach, I love your Aunt more than anything else in the entire world and I know she loves me too." Beck smiled.

"So, you are not going to get divorced?" Rachel asked wiping her tears away with her sleeve. We shook our heads. "Good, because, Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"You couldn't have found a better girl than Jade for you." She smiled and hugged me.

**A/N: I can't believe it is finished! I have been writing and re-writing this one shot since March, and it is almost December. For those who are expecting me to update The Mystery of Haley Sheltter, I will don't worry.**

**I have a lot of ideas for Bade one-shots and song-fics, so let me know if you would want this to turn out into a collection of those. **

**Okay, I hate proofreading my stories so I am sorry for typos. If anyone is interested on Beta reading… PM me or just leave a review with your e-mail address. **

**So… did you like it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review and make my day! **

**Love  
>Andrea. <strong>


	2. Na Na Na

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, it really meant a lot to me. I changed the rating to T mainly because I wanted to have freedom in the language. I know it is a kid's show, but I really don't think 16 year olds go around saying things like chiz!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or One Direction's Na Na Na. I wish I did though. **

_We've got a bit of love hate__  
><em>_You take me to the edge then you hit the brakes__  
><em>_I say it's over one day__  
><em>_But then I'm crawling back, begging' you to stay___

_We make up and we break up all the time_

Beck remembered the first time he and Jade broke up. Well…he kind of broke up with her. They had gotten into a stupid argument (he couldn't even remember what about), but she took it too far and he decided it was over.

But he knew deep inside he couldn't live without her, because without Jade, Beck was nothing.

So he bought a brand new pair of black and red scissors and went to her house. She screamed at him, and told him he was and idiot, that he wasn't going to her back that easily, but she knew it was a lie, 'cause he needed him just as much as he needed her.

She took him to the edge, and sometimes it was hard for him not to end it when things got difficult.

_I'll say that I hate a song  
>And then you'll go request it the whole night long<br>Some people say it's so wrong  
>But even when we fight girl you turn me on<em>

_We make up and we break up all the time _

Once, they had gone out with all the "gang" as Robbie liked to call them, to the Karaokie Dokie. A Justin Bieber's song came on and he told Jade he hated it. He should have known better. He knew he didn't have a normal girlfriend, someone who would nod and keep dancing with him. And he was right. Somehow Jade managed to make the DJ play it all night long. The funny thing was that Beck knew Jade hated Justin's music too.

His friends, especially Andre, were always telling him that this relationship was anything but right. That all the fighting wasn't good for him, or for Jade, but he was sure there was something wrong with himself, because to him, there was nothing sexier than and angry Jade.

_We're like na na na  
>Then we're like yeah yeah yeah<br>Always like na na na  
>Then we're like yea yeah yeah<br>No we can't make up our minds  
>Cos when we think we got it right<br>We go na na na na na na... –_

They had tried to be a normal couple countless times, of course they had. But that was just not them. The constant fighting and passing from love to hat on one minute was the interesting thing about their relationship. For the rest of the world, Beck and Jade were bipolar and weird, but for them it was normal. Normal, but great.

Once they figure out how to make the fights stop, one of them (mostly Jade) made something to upset the other one and get things back to the way they had always been. Because without the constant love-hate game, it wouldn't be…THEM.

_You wanna party till late  
>But when I do the same all you do is complain<br>You know that it drives me insane  
>But when I get with you girl you make it ok<em>

_We make up and we break up all the time_

She is an outgoing person, she likes to dance till dawn and stay on bars until she gets thrown out for being "too drunk". And he is the total opposite, he likes home nights, movies and cuddling on the couch.

She wants to go partying all the time, but when he is willing to go without complaining, she is the one who does it. Jade likes to see him beg and tell her he would make it up to her. Yeah, she was a weird bitch, but despite what everyone thought, Jade loved Beck and Beck loved Jade.

_We're like na na na__  
><em>_Then we're like yea yea yea__  
><em>_Always like na na na__  
><em>_Then we're like yea yea yea__  
><em>_No we can't make up our minds__  
><em>_Cos when we think we got it right__  
><em>_We go na na na na na na...___

_Na na na! Yea yea yea!__  
><em>_Na na na! Yea yea yea!_

When they started dating, people didn't gave them a week. They thought their relationship would never last. Sure, Jade was the prettiest girl on Hollywood Arts and Beck was the hottest guy, but they were like fire and ice. They weren't made for each other, or that is what people thought.

But they were, Beck was the ice to Jade's fire, he helped her calm down and relax, he kept her from exploding, and Jade was the fire to Beck's ice, she kept him from being monotone, from falling on that horrible abysm of normality.

Because despite what everyone thought, normality wasn't a good thing, and they both knew it.

_We're like na na na  
>Then we're like yea yea yea<br>Always like na na na  
>Then we're like yea yea yea<em>

_We're like na na na  
>Then we're like yea yea yea<br>Always like na na na  
>Then we're like yea yea yea<em>

_No we can't make up our minds  
>Cos when we think we got it right<br>We go na na na_

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me how I'm doing. I have a couple more ideas, but I would really appreciate if you could give me some. Is there anything you would like to see? Whether it is of them as a teenage couple or a married couple it is fine. **

**Constructive criticism helps me improve… Review?**

**Love  
>Andrea <strong>


	3. Tragedy Part 1

**A/N: I had a massive writer's block in this one. I started writing it before Christmas, but I could never finish it. A lot of you said in your reviews to the Rach's one-shot that you thought Beck and Jade would be great parents, and I have to say I agree. But, come on! They are Bade! They have a way of finding problems in everything they do! I was watching Alvin and the chipmunks with my little sister when this came into my head, I don't know how. **

**By the way, this is a two-shot, I will start part two as soon as I finish TMOHS's 22 chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Le sigh….. Never mind. I think we all know how this goes. **

Jade flickered through the channels as she waited for Cat to arrive. The redhead was more than eager to meet once she found out she was home. She said she wanted to know how _married life was treating her best friend. _And even though the Goth would never admit it, she was happy to see Cat again after her and Beck's 4 week honeymoon. He had taken her to France, and it had been by far, the best trip ever.

Suddenly, Jade had a weird felling on her stomach, and she rushed towards the bathroom. However, she couldn't make it, and had to stop on the kitchen to throw up.

"Oh God!" Jade sighed to herself, she couldn't get sick, not now. Her South America Tour would start the next week and Beck wasn't even home, he was on Russia, filming some scenes for his new movie for the next 5 days.

After she finished throwing up, she walked over to her room and turned her phone on.

**New text message for: CAT**

_Hey, before you come over, can you get me some Pepto? I think I caught some stomach bug. Thanks, J._

Not even a minute later, came the answer.

**New text message from: CAT**

_Hey Jadey! Sure, I'll go get your medicine. Are you sure it's not just girl cramps? Love, C._

Now that she thought about it, her period was late, but it had never been regular anyways. Jade wasn't a whinny little doll, and she had never EVER complained about _girl pains _on her life.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. She walked to the living room and opened the door, to be greeted by the one and only, Catherina Valentine.

"Jadey! I can't believe you are finally here! I missed you so much!" Cat exclaimed hugging her best friend.

"Cat! It has only been like 4 weeks!" Jade sighed as she hugged her back.

"Yeah, but I missed you anyways!" Cat squealed. "Can I see your ring?"

"You saw it after the wedding, remember? Right before Beck and I took off." She smiled handing the petite girl her hand.

"I know! It's just it has always been our dream, remember? Meeting prince charming and getting married." She yelled, again, finally sitting on the couch, much to the brunette's relief.

"It has always been YOUR dream." Jade corrected her.

"Yeah, whatever, anyways, you said you weren't feeling okay?" Cat tried to change the subject.

"I have a stomach bug, that's all. Did you bring my medicine?"

"Of course I did! But first ask me a few questions." The redhead smiled holding the bag far away from her friend's grasp.

"Sure, but I need a piece of that delicious strawberry cake Beck bought now!" Jade smiled and headed toward the kitchen with Cat on tow.

She opened the freezer and took a white box, offering Cat a piece, which she denied, a mysterious smile slowly appearing on her face.

"What are you up to, Cat?" The newly wed asked picking a spoonful of cake and shoving it on her mouth.

"Wait for it!" She answered gesturing towards the sink.

"What do you mean?" All of a sudden, the strange feeling found its way into her stomach yet again, and before she knew it, she was puking her guts out, Cat gently rubbing her back. When she finally stopped washing her teeth, she looked over at her.

"So what are you now, a physic?"

"No, silly head, I am a doctor, remember? And I know exactly what's wrong with you." Cat smiled taking a pink box out of the bag. "You are pregnant."

….

"WHAT? You gotta be kidding me, Cat. I have no time for this. The new tour starts next week and I have to finish the new album, I am staring in a movie on 6 months, you have to be freaking kidding me!" Jade yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"I am not sure, I am a doctor after all, I see things like these every day, there is only one way to know for sure." Cat explained and shoved the pregnancy test into Jade's hands.

Five minutes later, Jade was pacing back and forth inside the bathroom; Cat was sitting on the floor, both trying to ignore the seven pink plus signs on the sink.

"What am I gonna do?" The brunet cried, burring her face on her hands.

"Calm down! It's not like you would be a teen mom! You are 22 and Beck's 23; you are married and financially stable. I don't see what the problem is!" Cat squealed, trying to get her best friend to relax.

"I know! But me and Beck decided we didn't want kids! Not now at least! We have always wanted to be performers. To travel around the world doing what we like the most and being known everywhere. We wanted to be famous. We didn't want this! I didn't want this!" She cried, finally sitting next to Cat and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Come on Jade! I know you are upset, but you have never been so selfish! When we were kids and we didn't know how hard life would be, you always told me you would have 5 kids and you would give them the life your parents didn't give you."

"Things change, people change." Jade said bitterly standing up and throwing the test against the wall.

"You are not like this; you are not like your mother." Cat whispered, resting her hands on her best friend's shoulders.

"You know what? You are right! All things happen for a reason, right? Maybe this is what I'm supposed to do, give up my career and become a mom. Are you kidding me, Cat? There's no way in hell I'm giving up something I've been working on since I was ten." Jade hissed.

"It's not like you are a teen mom, is it?" Cat yelled back. "It isn't like you will have to quit school to take care of a baby boy alone because his father was a jerk, right? It isn't like you will end like I did, is that what you are telling me? That you don't want to be a mess like I am?"

"What?" Jade turned around and hugged her. "No, Cat. I'm so sorry. You know I love my godson as much as you do. Jake is a good kid and he is not a mistake. You were born to be a mom, Cat. You are the best mom ever. And you are right! I am married and I financially okay, I will be a mom and Beck will be a dad and we will be a happy family. And you know what? That doesn't mean I have to give up my career, me and Beck can take turns staying with the baby and his parents can help."

"See? Everything has a solution." She smiled wiping the tears that had managed to escape from her eyes. "Go get dressed and we will go pick up Jake from the pre-school okay?"

"Fine, and thanks, Cat, for everything." Jade smiled and hugged the redhead one more time before heading to the shower.

"How am I going to tell Beck?" Jade sighed, resting her head against the back of the passenger seat.

"Just tell him, Jade. It's not like he will be mad. He was the one who wanted like 5 kids in the first place right?" Cat smiled parking outside her son's school. "Wait here, okay?"

She hoped out of the car and was immediately met by Jake's tinny arms around her waist.

"Hi, mom!" He squealed and jumped into her arms.

"Hey, sweetheart." She kissed his cheek and after thanking Miss. Caroline, they got back in the car. "Look who is coming with us to get some ice-cream!" Cat sang buckling Jake's seatbelt.

"Aunt Jade!" The little boy squealed. "I can't believe you are back! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, buddy!" Jade forced a smile. " So how's school going?"

"Great! Miss Caroline showed me how to make sock puppets today…." The little boy went on and on about his day at pre-school as his godmother rested her head on Cat's shoulder and sighed, hoping for the best.

"Okay, so, when are you going to tell Beck?" Cat asked, turning the TV on and sitting her son in front of it.

"He'll be home tomorrow morning, so I'll tell him then." Jade smiled. "You know, I was thinking last night, and I think I am excited."

"I knew it! Do you think it is a boy or a girl?" She screamed happy that her best friend finally got into motherly mode.

"I don't know. I kind of hope it's a boy. I always dreamed about having a boy first and then a girl." Jade sighed contently, rubbing her-still flat-stomach.

"Why?"

"Cause I always wanted to have an older brother."

"I want to have a baby sister!" Jake piped in turning his attention from the TV towards his mom.

"Of course you do, honey, of course you do." The redhead patted his head.

Jade rolled over in her king sized bed, wondering where the warm feeling on her cheek and jaw was coming from.

"Mmmhhhhh…." She mumbled scooting closer to her-still unnoticed- husband.

"Morning, beautiful." Beck laughed, rubbing her back and planting another kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, hi." Jade opened her eyes and watched as her husband laid his suitcase on the floor and got in the bed with her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I thought I was supposed to pick you up from the airport?"

"Yeah, but my plane landed earlier and I couldn't wait to see you, so I got a cab." He smiled, taking in his wife's sent, God, he had missed her like crazy.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more." He said, pressing his lips on hers. She smiled into the kiss, a little nervous now that she was fully awake and remembered the news she had to tell him. He motioned himself so he was on top of her, and stranded her with his knees, deepening the kiss.

"Wait, I have to tell you something." Jade said when they finally broke apart for air, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

"Sure, what's up?" Beck asked giving her a peck on the lips without bothering to move, he was far too comfortable.

"Remember how you said you wanted us to have kids and I said we couldn't because of how our lives and careers are so messed up and how we could barely maintain a long distance relationship when you went to New York and I went to London for college?" She asked getting more and more nervous every passing second.

"Yeah, and I remember we fought about it a lot in the honey moon and we accorded we would have kids, just not now. How is this important now, babe?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her porcelain face.

A huge grin started spreading across his face as he watched how the love of his life got up from the bed and walked over to the other side of the room, rubbing her stomach.

"I am pregnant, Beck."

**A/N: Yeah, cliffhanger, sort of. Review and tell me what you think. **

**Love,  
>Andrew <strong>


	4. Tragedy Part 2

Tragedy part 2

"I am pregnant, Beck." She smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" His smile widened as he approached to his beloved wife and took her in his arms.

"We are going to be parents." He whispered in Jade's ear and she couldn't stop the giggle that came out of her lips.

"You giggled?" Beck asked shocked.

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did." He mocked.

"Stupid hormones." She sighed and rested her head in his chest. Even after five years, he was still taller than her. Beck wrapped hos arms around her waist and guided her towards the windows, which as always, held closed curtains. Opening one, he sighed.

"What are we going to do about that?" He asked her looking at the inevitable paparazzi that stood a hundred meters from their front porch.

"I don't think we should tell anyone yet, you are shooting a movie and I am preparing a tour. I don't think we need more publicity."

"You are probably right. So...our secret then?" Beck kissed her cheek.

"Well, Cat kind of knows." She admitted sheepishly.

"You told Cat before me?" He asked, hurt.

"No! I was feeling stomach sick, so I called her and she bought me the pregnancy test. Don't be mad."

"I am not mad, but we can't tell anyone else. The media may find out, and we both know we don't want that."

"Sure. I'll talk to Cat. I gotta go to rehearsal, dinner later?" Jade said getting of her husband embrace and heading to the bathroom to get ready.

"Okay. Are you sure you can dance?" He called from the bed.

"Yeah, Cat said I can do my normal life till I'm three months along." She answered, her voiced muffled by the toothbrush.

-

Jade exited her changing room, a bottle of water and a towel in hand.

"Hi Jade!" Her choreographer squealed excitedly, she reminded her of Cat... a lot.

"Hi Liv." She replied unfazed, she was used to loud people by now.

"You look different." She accused with an edge of mystery in her voice.

"No I don't" Jade answered defensibly.

"Relax! I was talking about your ponytail! I had never seen you wearing one before, it suit you." Liv smiled and left before Jade could apologize.

"Whatever." She mumbled, walking towards the dancing room, where she would spend the next 5 hours of her life.

-

"Hey babe! I'm home!" Jade yelled, setting her keys on the table. "Beck? Are you here?"

"Jade! Stay there!" He exclaimed surprised. "Weren't you supposed to get home in one hour?"

"Yeah! But Liv twisted her ankle and we have the day off. What are you doing in there? I swear of there is a girl in there-." Beck cut her off with a kiss.

"I have a surprise for you." He said, brushing his lips against hers. She sighed and- unable to control himself- he pressed his lip against hers hard.

"I want to see my surprise!" She demanded pushing her husband off.

"Okay!" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Remember when we were in high school and you almost killed my dad by buying me a dog?"

"Yeah, no need to remind me." She answered, still a bit ashamed.

"Sure, so, I was thinking, after that incident we never really talked again about getting a dog and I know that even if you didn't show it, you wanted one as much as I did so… I bought one!" He smiled excitedly.

"Really?" Jade asked, shocked. She had always wanted a dog, but her life had never been really steady, so a dog was never an option.

"Yeah, look, I know you are going on tour and I am filming a movie, but we are having a kid, aren't we? We need practice, and besides, dogs are cool!" He grinned. She loved to see Beck happy, and there were very few things that had gotten that sexy grin on his face.

-When she said yes after the tenth time he asked her out.  
>-When she said she loved him.<br>-When he won the award for the best actor in their class.  
>-When she accepted to marry him.<br>-When he got the lead in his first movie.  
>-When she said I do.<br>-When she told him she was pregnant.

And now, so she was happy as well.

"Okay, so, where is him?" She asked, kissing his cheek.

"Right here, close your eyes!" Beck covered his wife's blue eyes and lead her to their room. There, a little grey puppy with blue eyes, started barking uncontrollably.

"Oh my God, he is so cute!" Jade exclaimed, taking the puppy in her arms and glared at Beck. "If you tell anyone I said that I'll kill you."

"Okay, okay!" He raised his hands in defense. "It's not like you could have not said it, I mean, Siberian Huskies are the cutest dogs ever and everyone knows it."

"What are we going to name him?" Jade asked, resting the puppy in her lap and laying on the king-sized bed.

"You name it. It's your puppy after all." Beck smiled lying down beside her.

"Let me think about it. Now let's get going, we need puppy stuff, food, a bed, a collar and balls, Frisbees, etc." She sighed getting up and holding the still unnamed puppy close to her.

…

"Okay? What else do you need?" Beck asked the puppy, holding him on his lap as Jade looked through the collars until she found a dark purple one.

"Don't talk to him like he could answer!" She reprimanded. "I think that's it." She took the dog from her husband so he could pay and took the bags with her.

"It´s getting kind of late, you still on for dinner?" He asked resting his arm on her shoulders as they walked to the parking lot, silently praying the paparazzi would keep their distance and let them get to their car.

"I am pretty tired, movie and a pizza?" Jade asked opening the back door and laying the dog on his car seat.

"Sure."

….

Half way through the movie, the dog had fallen asleep on Jade's arms and Beck was brushing his wife's hair absentmindedly.

"Oh My God!" Jade suddenly busted out, sitting up straight and waking up the puppy.

"What! Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Beck asked concerned out of his mind.

"Yeah, relax! I just came up with his name." She said, lying down on her husband's chest.

"Well, what is it?" He asked.

"Twilight."

"It's perfect, just like you." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Sap!"

"I know."

….

"Did you make an appointment for the monthly check up?" Jade asked Beck as she laid her keys on the coffee table and patted Twilight's head.

"Yeah, Cat will do it."

"Wasn't there some sort of policy that forbade doctors to treat family and friends?"

"It only forbids her to deliver the baby, she can help with the checkups and she will recommend us a good doctor for the birth." Beck called from the bathroom.

"Okay, so, when is it scheduled?" She asked rubbing her stomach.

"Right now." He answered taking her hand and leading her back to the door.

"But I just got back! Why can't we go tomorrow?" Jade whimpered.

"Because tomorrow you have practice in the morning and I am filming in the afternoon." He explained opening the car door and thanking God for the well behaved paparazzi.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Good girl, anyways what are we going to do about the tour?"

"It starts on Monday. You are working till Thursday, right?"

"Yeah, then I am on vacation until next month, that means three weeks." He smiled.

"I'll be in Spain on Friday, you can meet me there and be with me till the end of the tour. After that, we'll still have three days to kill in Europe and then I'll go with you to Brazil so you finish shooting, okay?" She asked writing it all up in her PearPad.

"Great, I was thinking. Once August begins I will have finished shooting and you'll have three weeks before returning to the studio right?" Jade nodded.

"Would you like to go to Broadway? Andre's directing a musical and he wanted to offer you the lead."

"Really?" She asked, shocked. "I don't think I can star in a musical with a baby bump now."

"Yeah, I guessed that. So, I have another movie offer for December, but I am turning it down, you can keep up the studio recording and I have a few media meetings, but beyond that, we should stay home and take care of this little buddy!" Beck exclaimed excitedly rubbing his wife's barely noticeable baby bump.

"Okay." She sighed.

"Are you alright?" He asked turning to the entrance of Hollywood's hospital.

"Yeah, it's just I feel like our careers have not really even began and they are already coming to an end."

"Don't say that, babe. You know, everything in life has a reason. Maybe we weren't meant to be famous and known, maybe we are meant to have a bog family and live a happy life away from the media and the paparazzi."

"It sounds good when you put it that way." Jade mumbled.

"We are here." Beck helped his wife get off the car and together, they headed to Doctor Caterina Valentine's office, to see how their little one was doing.

"Hey guys!" She screamed happily when she saw her two best friends enter her waiting room.

"Hey Cat!" Beck smiled, leading Jade to take a chair.

"So, how are you doing so far? Not any problems with all the dancing and singing so far?"

"None at all, I am pretty glad." Jade said.

"Great! Now, let's go take a look in there!" She led them to the echography room and motioned for Jade to sit in the bed.

"Okay, now, Beck, you go sit on that chair and I will apply this thingy to your tummy!"

Cat opened the bottle and spilled the "thingy" on the echography machine. She lifted her best friend's shirt and rubbed it on her slightly bumped stomach.

"It seems the baby is great so far, I will run a couple tests with your blood and get you some vitamins so you can keep the dancing going, would you like a tape with this?" Cat asked motioning towards the screen.

"Yeah, of course!" Beck piped in happily.

"So, when can we know if it's a boy or a girl?" Jade asked, suddenly interested.

"Oh, as soon as you are four months along we can tell for sure. If you want to know before it's born. There are many couples who prefer it to be a mystery until their due date."

"We want to know, right babe?" Jade asked holding his hand.

"Yeah, I want to know!"

"Okay, let me bring you the tape and the vitamins while Kayla gets some blood out of you." Cat smiled signaling for the nurse to come in.

"Yay!" Jade exclaimed excited about seeing her blood on a tube.

"Be right back!" She screamed closing the door,

….

"I have to go now, Beck. I have a plane to catch you know." Jade smiled pecking her husband's lips once again.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to go. What if something goes wrong and I am not there?" He asked genuinely concerned about her and their child

"Everything will be fine! Besides, I have Liv to take care of me!" She smiled at the brunet yelling at someone in her phone.

"Alright, but promise to call me when you get there?"

"Promise."

Beck kissed Jade's vanilla flavored lips once again, feeling the warm sensation in his stomach for the last time in a couple of days. She tangled her hands in his awesome hair, getting lost in his coffee flavored lips. Coffee she wasn't supposed to be drinking due to her pregnancy, but did once a week, unable to control herself.

"Jade, the plane is leaving in ten minutes! If you are not here in three seconds I'll rip your head off so it can stay with Beck while the rest of your body travels to Europe!" Liv threatened jerking her away from Beck.

"Nice trip girls!" Beck chuckled; rubbing the back of his neck and wishing time would skip faster so he could be with Jade again. He watched her put an arm around Liv's shoulders and walk towards their gate

…

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Beck asked Cat, who was sitting on one of the backstage seats with Jake on her lap.

"Beck!" Cat smiled hugging him tightly. "I was bored at home, so I took a little vacation and came to visit Jade!"

"Great, where is she?"

"Liv says we are not allowed to talk to her right now, something about stage fright?"

"Stage fright? She doesn't even know what that means!" He said.

"I know, I think she is not feeling very well."

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Beck whispered into the redhead's ear.

"I don't know!"

"I'll go talk to Liv; she had to let ME in!" He said, walking towards Jade's changing room. He knocked on the door, and soon enough, it opened, revealing a much stressed Olivia.

"Beck, thank God you are here!" She sighed, relieved, and moved so he could come in.

"Babe?" He asked, looking around the room to find his wife laying down on a huge red couch. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, my head hurts really badly and I have a huge stomachache."

"Do you want me to bring Cat?" Beck asked pecking her forehead.

"I have no time! The concert starts in 2 minutes!" Jade exclaimed looking at her watch and instantly standing up lifting her shirt and quickly changing it for a dark purple and black dress.

"But, Jade! You can't go out feeling bad! I am sure there is something Liv can do!"

"No buts, Beck. I have worked really hard on this tour and my fans have waited a long time to have me here. There is a full stadium outside waiting for me to sing my heart out on that stage, and I will."

"Okay, calm down and breathe!" Liv ordered as she called the prep team who started working on her makeup and hair.

"I'll get going then, first row, right next to Cat." He informed her, winking his eye. "Good luck, babe."

"Thanks," She managed to get out before her team started again with her.

Beck walked out of the backstage, looking for his redhead friend, only to find her sitting with his godson in the right corner of the first row. After signing a few autographs and taking a couple of pictures with some fans, he made his way to his seat, and smiled at Cat.

"Her head hurts and she has a stomachache, but she says she won't disappoint her fans, maybe after the show you can check her up?"

"Sure, but I don't think she should be dancing around in stage if she is feeling bad."

"You try telling her that."

The lights went off in the stadium Jade appeared in the middle of the stage, wearing her purple and black strapless dress and holding a black vintage-like microphone. When she started singing, everyone there went silent, captivated by her amazing voice. Her new hit, My Soul in Every Note, blasted through the speakers, her strong voice melting perfectly with the piano.

Beck just stood there, staring at the love of his life pour her heart out in every word, mesmerized by her voice, the same voice he had fell head over heels for, 7 years ago.

Out of the blue, her voice faltered and she set her eyes on his, one thing clear in those beautiful blue orbs. Terror. She stumbled backwards, trying to stay on her feet, but her dizziness won the fight and she fell to the floor.

"Jade!" Beck screamed, not thinking of everyone else there, he just hopped on stage and took his wife in his arms. "Her pulse is really low, Cat." He whispered to her.

"We need to take her to the E.R." She stated, once they were backstage. Outside, everyone had gone crazy, screaming and crying for Jade to be back.

"Sure." He grabbed his keys and looked at Liv with pleading eyes, I'll call all the bodyguards and do whatever is in my power to take you safely to the limo, but it will probably take a couple of minutes to get everyone out of the way." She mumbled, typing something on her phone. "Follow me."

Beck with Jade is his arms and Cat with Jake, followed Liv through the room and to the kitchen, walking out the back door, to find the limo surrounded by bodyguards.

"You can't take the limo! Everyone out there will get crazy!" Liv exclaimed, looking for something in her purse. "Here, take my car." She handed Beck her car keys and they ran to the black Jeep sitting Jake in the front. Cat climbed in with Jade in the back seat.

"Her pulse is getting really slow, Beck. We need to get there fast." Cat sighed looking at Beck as he sped through the concurred Spain streets.

"According to the GPS we should be there in a minute." He made a sharp turn and parked Liv's car in the ER.

Rushing through the doors with Jade in his hands and Cat and Jake on tow, he tried to avoid the cameras, but he knew this would be in all the magazines. That if she ever woke up, which she had too.

"Help, please!" He begged a nurse as Cat filled in the papers. A doctor took her away from him and asked him to stay in the waiting room.

"She'll be fine, right?" He asked Cat with tears in his eyes.

"I am a pediatrician, Beck. I can only tell you that her pulse was almost dead, she must be in coma right now."

"What about the baby?" She just sighed, hugging him tightly.

"Mr. Oliver?" A doctor came out of Jade's room. Beck stood up. "Your wife is in a medically induced coma, but we need to get her to surgery right now, she had a heart attack." He paused, letting everything sink in. Beck nodded for him to continue and Cat placed her hand on his shoulder, knowing what the doctor was going to say next.

"Were you aware of Mrs. Oliver pregnancy?"

"Yeah." He sighed, hopping for the best.

"Well, this is a high risk surgery and there is a high chance we will not be able to save them both."

"What?" Beck gasped hugging Cat and Jake.

"I know it's an impossible decision but we need you to sign a form telling us whether we should save her or your kid."

"How can I do that?" Beck cried. "I can't choose between my wife and my kid!"

"Beck, you have to-" He cut her off.

"What, Cat? I can't, if I choose her she will never forgive me and if I choose our kid I am not sure I will be able to live without her." Beck cried out, desperate.

"Look, sir, I know it's a lot to think about but I really need your answer now." The doctor- Doctor Johnson said.

"Okay, I can't, Cat. I am sorry, but I can't live without her." Beck shook his head and signed the form, hoping they would be able to save both of them. He sat on the floor, his head falling into his knees.

"You know if anything happens to the baby, Jade's gonna go crazy." Cat mumbled, rocking her sleeping son.

"I know, Cat. And I am so sorry. I know I am being selfish but I can't live without her, I really can't. The simple idea of losing her scares me to death."

"Shh! It's okay; she's going to be fine." She tried to comfort him but failed as tears welled up in her eyes.

…

"Mr. Oliver." Doctor Johnson came out once again, the same look on his face.

"Is she alright? Is the baby okay?" Beck asked standing up and clutching the redhead's hand for dear life.

"We need to talk." As soon as those words left the doctors lips, Beck's face turned as pale as Jade's.

"What happened?" He almost yelled.

"When we were trying to heal the wound on your wife's heart, she had another attack, we figured it might be an infection that affected the uterus and traveled all the way to the heart, Red disease. We were able save her life; however, we couldn't do a thing about the baby. I am sorry to inform you. Your daughter died in surgery."

"Daughter?" Beck managed to crock out. "It was a girl?" He was now sobbing fully on Cat's lap.

"Is Jade alright?" Cat asked through her own tears, patting Beck's back.

"We extirpated the tumor that caused the disease; she will wake up in a couple of minutes. There are some things I have to tell you both." He said looking at Beck. "You can come in now."

"I'll stay here with Jake." Cat said, as Beck turned around and walked into Jade's room.

She was lying on the only bed, paler that he had ever seen her. Her beautiful face lacked the life and curiosity that he had fallen for. He broke down, seeing her like this, weak and fragile, was too much for him.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry, babe. I shouldn't have let you go on stage. It's my entire fault." He sobbed, holding her hand in his.

"Beck?" Her soft voice echoed through the room, washing him on relief.

"Oh my God, babe, I was so worried. I am so sorry." He mumbled, resisting the urge to hug her.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have gone on stage." She sighed. "I am fine now, no need to worry." She rubbed her stomach and sobbed when she found nothing there.

"What happened?" She demanded, glaring at him, daring him to lie to her. "Beck? Where is our baby?" She sobbed out, already aware of the answer.

"They told me it was a high risk surgery, Jade. They wanted me to tell them who they should safe if things got rough."

"And you chose me?" Jade asked, glaring at him. "You chose me over our child, Beck? You have to be kidding me."

"I am sorry, Jade. I was being selfish. I can't live without you, babe. I just can't." He sobbed out, sitting on a chair besides her.

"Why? Beck! You could have taken care of our kid! I can't believe it. It is dead, Beck!" She half yelled, sobbing uncontrollably in his chest.

"She, Jade, it was a girl."

"Oh my God, my baby!" She rubbed her stomach.

Doctor Johnson came in. Looking at the sobbing couple, he sighed and took a sit on the chair besides Beck.

"I have to tell you something. Bad news. I know there is a lot in your mind right now, but you need to know this."

"Tell us." Jade demanded, adjusting herself in her husband's arms.

"When we extirpated the tumor on your uterus that caused the infection, we had no choice but to extirpate your ovules too. I am sorry to tell you, Jade, that you are no longer able to have kids." He said, watching as she broke down sobbing once again in Beck's chest.

She didn't understand how, three months ago, the idea of having a kid seemed like the end of her life, of her _career, _and now, she would give her life, to have her daughter back. Guess it was true what they say.

You don't know what you have until it's gone.

She would never have her daughter back, not now, not ever. She would never be a mom, no matter how much she wanted to.

Three months ago, she sat on her bathroom's floor, glaring at the pink plus sign on her pregnancy test and thinking about how this would changer her life forever,

She just never thought it would be a good change, the best changer ever.

And now it was too late, she had lost her opportunity. She had lost her future, because now that she thought about it, she didn't want to sing of dance anymore, she wanted kids. And she couldn't have them

_We always want what we can't have, _her mother used to tell her, and she would just shrug it off. But now she understood.

They had fame, a fortune, great jobs and a lot of spare time, but they didn't want that anymore.

_They wanted a family. _

**A/N: I know, crappy ending, but I just needed to get that if my chest. Anyways, Badeweek! We need to save Bade guys! **

**We are going to try to trend Beck and Jade Forever on twitter before and after The Worst Couple's premier, but till then, SPAM DAN'S TIMELINE! He must know Bade fans are not giving up! Come on, don't be afraid! We must be heard. **

**If you have time, review, but I understand if you would prefer to stalk Dan like I am doing! ;) **

**Love, Andrew! **


	5. Family

"Uncle Beck? Beck?" Rachel shook her uncle awake. He landed on the floor with a muffled sound.

"Ugh, I knew sleeping on the couch wasn't the best idea." Beck sighed rubbing his head. He and Jade had gotten into a fight the night before and she had kicked him out, sort of. "What do you want, Rach?"

"I woke up and found Jade in the bathroom. I think she has a stomach flu, she's puking her guts out in there." She motioned towards the small bathroom outside their bedroom.

"Okay, thanks kiddo." He smiled. Walking in, he saw his wife with her hands on both sides of the toilet "puking her guts out" as his niece had said.

"Jade? Oh my God, babe! Are you okay?" He panicked, sitting down beside her and rubbing her back,

"I'm… fine." She gasped out finally. Beck pulled her hair out of her face in a messy ponytail and helped her get cleaned up, their fight long forgotten.

"Babe? What time is it?" Jade asked once she got out of the bathroom and lay on the bed with her husband's help.

"5:30 a.m. Do you need anything?" He put a strand of raven hair behind her ear, she seemed tired, exhausted to be exact.

"Yeah, could you get me my migraine pills? They're in the bathroom."

"Sure." Just as Beck leaved the room, Rach walked in, immediately sitting down beside her aunt.

"Jade? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She insisted, but her tone lacked the usual sharpness that characterized her.

"I might be ten, but I'm not stupid, this isn't stomach flu, is it?" Rach asked, and Jade just shook her head no. "Then what is it? Jade, you can tell me! I pinky swear I won't tell anyone!"

"Look I…" She rubbed her temples, her headache increasing with Rachel's loud pleads. "I'll tell you okay? Just not now."

"Rachel? You should go to sleep, kiddo, you have school later." Beck walked back in with the pills in his hand.

The girl nodded and kissed both grown-up's cheeks before heading to her room.

"We should get you a doctor, babe," Beck sighed, resting his back on the black and white comforter.

"I already told you I'm fine!" Jade growled. "I just need some sleep."

He knew better than to argue with his wife so he just kissed her head as she got comfortable with her head in his chest. She was starting to feel better, and that scared the shit out of her.

It had been 2 years since _the baby incident_ as Cat had named it, and they were finally getting it together. After the Europe tour was canceled, Beck and Jade decided they needed some alone time, so they moved to New York, her favorite city in the whole wide world. They fought a lot and the majority of their arguments ended with Beck being kicked out of their little apartment. But he refused to give up on her, on them, so he talked Jade into moving back into L.A. With Rachel, Cat, Jake and Twilight's help they got better and their fights became less and less frequent.

Beck had gotten a job in a sitcom, which filmed a few blocks away from their place and Jade had gotten her record deal back. They got better, not easily, but safely.

/../

"You don't have to worry, babe, I'm okay! Besides, you need to be at the studio in half an hour and I don't have to go to work today. Liv gave us all the day off." She assured her husband for the millionth time.

"Are you sure?" He asked, pulling her closer so he could peck her lips.

"Of course, I'll take Rach to class and be back here to rest." She smiled.

With a final kiss to Beck's cheek, Jade took Rachel's backpack from the couch and Twilight's leash, putting it around the not-so-small-anymore dog. She walked out the door without hesitation, with her niece on tow.

"You are ditching today." Jade stated once they were out of Beck's earshot.

"Kay… but can you please tell me what's going on?" Rachel begged hoping into Jade's mustang.

"I'll tell you when we get to Cat's." She said, hitching Twilight to the back seat. "I don't want to have to explain it twice."

They pulled into the familiar drive way and knocked on Cat's door, Rach trying to get Twilight out of the flowers in the redhead's porch.

"Hi!" Cat exclaimed, hugging them both. "I didn't know you were coming over!"

"Yeah, well… I need to tell you something." Jade sighed, leaving the dog with her godson, Jake and taking a seat in her friend's living room. Rachel sat down beside her, confusion written all over her face.

"Okay… spit it out!" Cat exclaimed, she couldn't hold it any longer.

"Sure, it's just I don't know how to say it. Cat, you told me this could happen and I didn't listen to you, because I thought you were crazy, but I guess you were right, _miracles happen._" She explained, emphasizing the last couple of words.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"I have all the symptoms. Fatigue, mood swings, morning sickness. Shit, I am even getting _fat." _She almost yelled. Realization seemed to hit both the 10 and the 25 year old as the screamed at the same time.

"Oh my God, you are pregnant!"

/../

"No, no, no, this can't be happening again. I can't do this again, Rach. _We _can't do this again." Jade whined as she paced back and forth in Cat's bathroom, the pregnancy test on the side of the sink.

"Okay, calm down, you haven't even looked at the test yet!" Rach exclaimed, suddenly scared. Jade glared at her only half-heartedly as she raised the test and looked at the pink plus sign.

"I am pregnant." She sobbed. "Okay, help me here, Cat. I have no idea how this can be happening! They took my freaking ovules out! I am sterile!"

"I already explained it to you like a thousand times!" Cat defended herself. "When they operated you, they took 99% of your ovules! You still have the other 1% of them there, which means there is one in a hundred chances you might get pregnant, and apparently you are!"

"Wait, but… doesn't that cause some kind of trouble with the pregnancy?" Rach asked.

"Well… the ovaries can get weak from the lack of ovules, which means that there's a high risk you might…" She trailed off; not wanting to say the truth, being the only doctor among her friends was hard sometimes.

"There is a high risk I might what?" Jade asked, not able to contain her tears anymore. She sat down on the floor beside Rach and the girl put an arm around her shoulders, wanting to give her the comfort and reassurance she knew no one could give her at this stage.

"There is a high risk you might lose your baby." Cat stated, also tearing up.

"No, no, no. Not this again." Jade cried holding her barely-visibly bumped stomach. "I can't go through this again. Neither can Beck. You've got to help me, Cat."

"There are few things I can do, Jade." She sobbed. "I can help you with the pregnancy issues and give you special treatment so that baby can hold in there, but there is no reassurance it will be born alive, I am so sorry."

"Have you told Beck?" Rachel asked, already knowing the answer. Jade just shook her head.

"Well, you should." Cat stated, handing her Pear-phone over to Rach. "Can you call him? Don't tell him anything just that he needs to get here, fast."

"Kay." She mumbled, walking off the bathroom. She scrolled down the contact list until she found her uncle's name.

"_Cat?" _Beck's voice sounded trough the speaker. _"I am__ at middle of a rehearsal, can I call you_"_

"Beck, its Rachel."

"_Rach?__ Why aren't you in school, Hun'? Is Jade with you?" _He sounded worried.

"Yeah, we are at Cat's, you need to get here." She sobbed.

"_Are you okay? What happened, Rachel?" _He asked.

"I can't tell you, just drive fast."

"_Okay, I'll be there in five."_

/../

Beck sighed as he stopped at a red light. What could possibly go wrong now? He had a strange feeling in his gut that this had something to do with Jade's stomach flu.

"Fuck." He swore, his wife wouldn't pick up her phone. He needed to get there faster. The young man stepped on the gas pedal, no longer caring about the stupid traffic laws. He heard his phone ring and checked the caller I.D. _Elisa Webber, _his casting director, apparently wanting to know where the hell he had gone. Pressing _ignore call _he parked his car on Cat's driveway.

He took out the key she had given him a long time ago and opened the door.

"Jade? Are you here, babe?" He asked as he checked the living room, only to find his godson on the floor playing with his dog.

"Uncle Beck?" A scared voice came from the hallway. It was Rachel, her cheeks had tear steaks and her voice lacked her usual happiness.

"Rach, are you okay?" He panicked, grabbing his niece by the shoulders.

"It's Jade; she is in the guest room. Cat's trying to get her to talk, but it is not really working. The only thing she does is cry."

"Why? Rach, please tell me what's going on." He begged.

"Just… just go in there okay?" She asked pushing him into the room.

What he saw when he entered the room brought back a bunch of memories he had tried to push to the back of his head. His wife was lying on the guest room's bed shaking violently from all the sobbing. She looked up at him and her eyes showed the same look they did two years ago, pure and undulated fear.

"Jade? What the hell happened?" He asked, worry written all over his handsome features.

"Cat…" She pleaded.

"Of course." Caterina smiled and stood up. "Come with me, Beck."

The redhead led her friend down the long hallway that ended in her room. She took a sit on the bed and motioned for him to do the same.

"What's going on, Cat?" He asked. "I had never seen Jade like that. Well… not after, _the baby incident." _His voice broke.

"She is pregnant." Cat busted out.

"What?! How?! She cannot get pregnant! They took her freaking ovules out!" He screamed.

"There was a 1% chance she could get pregnant again. And apparently she did." Cat explained.

"But, I don't get it. Why is she so upset?"

"Because there are 99% chances she'll lose the baby."

/../

"Oh god, babe, I am here, you'll be alright okay? I promise." He sobbed hugging his wife tighter. Cat had left with Rachel and Jake to give the couple some privacy, leaving Twilight in the backyard.

"I know." Jade sighed, trying to stop her tears from falling. She tried to breathe deeply, but air didn't seem to get to her lungs. "Babe, I can't breathe." She gasped, sitting up on the bed. Beck knelt down in front of her.

"Jade? What's going on? Calm down, babe." He talked to her, but his words only seemed to affect her more. She grabbed her chest and started coughing and gasping for air. Tears streaked down Beck's face as he tried t to calm her down.

"Babe? You need to calm down. Look me in the eyes." He rubbed her back and put a hand on her chest.

Jade looked into her husband's eyes and saw those brown orbs she had fallen for, 10 years ago. She saw all the love and hurt in his eyes and tried to breathe again. Suddenly she felt air hitting her lungs.

"Oh my God." She sighed, squeezing Beck's hand. She hadn't suffered from an anxiety attack since she was like seventeen. It was the worst feeling ever.

"Fuck, don't ever scare me like that again, Jade." Beck breathed, leaning back down on the bed with his wife's head on his chest.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. She had finally managed to stop crying and was playing absently with her wedding ring. "Beck?"

"Hm?" He asked stroking her hair.

"Promise me something." She pleaded, looking him in the eyes. He saw in her beautiful light blue eyes all he needed to know, Jade needed him, and he would do anything to make her happy, to make her whole again.

"Anything." Beck promised.

"If something happens to me again and they make you choose between me and our baby, don't think twice."

"Jade-"She cut him off with a kiss. A kind of kiss they hadn't share in a while. She sighed against his mouth and he couldn't help but pull her closer, parting her lips open with his own. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of losing this, _her. _Jade was his everything, he had stopped trying to deny it a long time ago. They pulled away, gasping for air.

"Promise me." She begged. Beck opened his mouth to protest but she continued. "I know this is hard for you, _shit, _I can't imagine how I would be feeling if the situation was the other way around. But you need to understand me, you have to see things the way I see them."

"Hun', I know losing the baby was hard for you, it was hard for both of us." Beck hugged her.

"No, Beck, you don't know. How can you know how I felt when I realized I would never have my daughter in my arms? That I would never feel her kick my stomach anymore? I failed her, big time. _I _was the one supposed to protect her, and I didn't. I got up on that _fucking _stage!"

She got up from the bed and started pacing around.

"I felt the kind of pain I thought no one was able to feel, I felt how my heart was ripped out of my chest. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, because my chest ached to badly. I can't go through that again. I don't want to, I _won't._"

Beck got up from the bed and surrounded her slender waist with his arms, kissing her neck softly. "Shh, don't cry, babe. I promise."

/../

"Cat? Where the hell are you?" Jade entered her best friend's office with her husband in tow.

"Here!" The redhead woman came out of the small ultra-sound room. "Are you ready to see your baby is doing, guys?"

"Of course." Beck smiled. He couldn't stop worrying about Jade's safety and was relieved to see that she had been fine for the past three months.

"Get on the table, Jade." She instructed. The brunet huffed and got on it, with a little help of Beck's help. It was still a mystery why her belly had grown so much in only three months. It wasn't big, but it was noticeable. Cat applied the cold liquid on her stomach and rubbed it with the ultra-sound machine.

Suddenly, she gasped and looked over to Beck, who had been kissing his wife's hand. "Beck? Can you come here for a second?" He stood up and looked at the screen where Cat pointed. "Okay, I just wanna make sure you see the same that I am seeing here."

"Oh my god." Beck mumbled, running a hand through his hair, a huge smile plastered in his face. "There are two heartbeats, Jade!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I am happy to announce you are having twins." Cat smiled. "And I can tell you the sex if you want me to."

"Yes, please!" Jade couldn't stop her tears of joy. Two years ago she was told she wouldn't be able to have kids, and here she was, having twins.

"They are boys!"

They were having two baby boys.

/../

"I still can't believe it." Jade mumbled as they sat on her favorite coffee shop. Of course she couldn't drink any- she hated decaf- but she had insisted to go there and buy muffins. Four of which she had already eaten, leaving only one to Beck and Rachel.

"I can't believe it either!" Rach exclaimed reaching for the remaining cupcake. "I'll have baby cousins."

"Yeah, you'll have to baby-sit, Rach, you are a big girl now." Beck smiled, placing a hand in his wife's belly.

"So, when are you two going to start picking names?"

"I have never really thought about baby names when I was younger like Cat did, I really regret it now." Jade admitted.

"I like Jonah, or Noah." Beck kissed his niece forehead. "But I think little Oliver here can help us choose, right babe?"

"Really?" Rach smiled and hugged her aunt, placing her hand on her belly. "I love the name Drake."

"I like that." Jade smiled. "Noah and Drake Oliver, we just have to figure out middle names."


End file.
